Once upon a time in Mexico: A different beginning
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Sands deals with the female version of him self. Sands along with his partner and his old CIA friends, return to Mexico to finish off the Cartel, with the help of El, Lorenzo and Fideo. Carolina and hers and El's daughter are alive in this story.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter one: prologue

Agent Sheldon Jeffery Sands was pissed. He had been fucked over by the one person who he had trusted in such a long time. Ajedrez Barillo, daughter of Armando Barillo. **'Fucking traitorous bitch'** he thought in disgust. He was in insane amounts of agony, he had definitely seen better days that's for sure. Now that was a fucking joke if ever there was one, he'd seen better days.

**'seen better days my ass, I can't even fucking see, those fuckmooks took my eyes'** he silently fumed as the annoying inner voice, his inner insanity cackled in sadistic delight as it taunted the now blind CIA agent.

**'Those fucking fuck wits; they left me here to die, fucking bastards' **he thought bitterly. Sands could barley manage to remain standing as he leaned up against the wall; said wall was practically dripping with his blood.

He had been shot twice in the leg, once in his upper arm. And on top of that where is eyes had once been was now black bloodied hollow empty sockets. Blood dripped down his face from said empty sockets hidden behind black sunglasses.

Despite the scorching Mexican heat, Sands was shivering he was chilled to the bone as he lost more blood as each second fled. Fuck he was in agony and would have loved to have just passed out there and then more then anything.

The events of that day kept playing over and over in Sands mind much to the inner voices delight. "Sorry, baby, I told you I wasn't interested in your scheme, to small."

Sands gritted his teeth as his inner voice tormented him you fucking idiot, but that's nothing new now is it? **Oh honestly Sheldon you really didn't think she actually cared or even loved you did you? Oh you did, how sweet. Honestly who could love a psycho like your self?**

Sands told the voice to go and fuck its self. Said voice laughed in reply **you can't you fuckmook I'm just a voice, I'm you, I'm your insanity**

Sands clenched and unclenched his hands in fury. "Oh, my Christ is that Barillo?" he had asked. Her answer to his question had been short and to the point "That's the new Barillo. The old Barillo died in surgery a few hours ago."

Sands shook his head in self disgust as the last thing he ever saw came back to him a break neck speed, the last thing he had said and been able to see whom he had been talking to. "What kind of Cartel would have you running its operation" he had asked incredulously.

"What fucking kind, what a fucking joke?" Sands mumbled to him self. The young Mexican boy stood looking around worried, fearing his companion had gone insane. Little did he know; that said companion had not been all there for quite sometime in fact.

"I'm his daughter." That one sentence kept playing over and over again, "I'm his daughter" **'fuck'** Sands swore silently to him self. Sands felt dizzy, on the verge of puking his guts out. He would bet his world would be spinning like crazy right now, if he could actually see that is of course.

"You've been spying on my operation for some time" Barillo had said to him casually, his face covered in blood stained bandages. Sands had been seeing double of everything, must have been the fucking shit they had pumped into his system he mused to him self.

He commented cockily, never even beginning to imagine what was coming his way. "I feel it only fair to warn you that killing me is crossing the line, and will have every single Marine from here to Guantanamo Bay up your Keister, mister. So just know that."

Sands shook his head and snorted humourlessly as he relived the last thing Barillo had said to him before he had been introduced to a world of agony and said world had gone dark.

"Fortunately for you, nothing you did is worth dying over. You have only seen too much. We are going to make sure that doesn't happen again." And fuck did they make sure he never saw too much again. The last thing he ever saw was that psycho Dr.; bring the drill closer and closer to his face. The pain had been un-imaginable to say the least.

They had expected him to be dead with in five minutes after they'd tossed him onto the street. Luckily for him Chiclet had come along on the scene, the bell on his bike jingling away. Sands had grabbed him and paid the kid to be his eyes.

Sands silently raged as he thought of the last meeting between him self and Ajedrez before he had killed her. He just wished that he had prolonged her death, made the fucking traitorous cunt suffer first before dieing a slow and most painful death.

"You fucking little monkey" she had said. She had demanded "stand up." She had forced him to his feet, where he staggered drunkenly. She had brushed her lips against his none responding lips.

He had wanted to rip her eyes out and then smash her face in. He was repulsed by the feel of her lips brushing against his own, the feel of her hot breath on his lips. She had then taken the gun and then pressed the guns nuzzle under his chin and cocked said gun as she asked cruelly "see anything you like?"

That had been the last thing she would have said to anyone ever again. As the next moment Sands shot her in the stomach and had replied tonelessly "no" as she stared up at him in shock before fallen to the dusty ground lifeless.

Sands grinned nastily as he relived that moment, shooting her dead had felt good, torturing her until she begged to die would have been even sweeter still.

Sand froze when he heard the clicking sound of heeled shoes heading his way. He asked Chiclet "tell me kid, who is heading this way right now?"

He replied in Spanish "A very beautiful women of medium height, dark brown almost black hair. Light golden tanned skin. She is slender dressed all in black, she is wearing black sunglasses. She is armed like you. She has a gun holster around her waist, and a shoulder holster, there is a gun on each side."

Sands stiffened as he asked "does she appear to be a threat? What mood would you say she is in?" Chiclet replied "senora looks angry very angry senor."

That was all Sands needed and wanted to know he quickly armed him self, as he hid the wince of pain in his shoulder from that the fast movement. He aimed the gun in the direction of the sound the clicking heels were coming from.

"Lower your fucking gun Agent Sands you fuckmook, I have no intentions of shooting you your not worth the bullets trust me" an icy feminine voice quipped.


	2. Insults between old partners

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter two: insults between old partners

Sands had heard that voice before he just couldn't place where he'd heard it. But the fact she referred to him as agent gave him a clue as to whom he was dealing with. He drawled "Nah I don't think I will, who the fuck are you sugar butt?"

She snapped "take a fucking look for your self you fuckwit." Sands snarled; his voice drenched in sarcasm "well fucking excuse me sugar butt, but last time I checked I couldn't fucking do that. I have no fucking eyes you fuckmook."

There was a deafening silence that followed that sarcastic remark. "What the fuck do you mean you have no eyes?" Sands flipped her off and replied scathingly "well guess what sugar if you can't figure that out for your self I'm not gonna fucking tell you."

She silently fumed as she took in the blood on his face; it seemed to be coming from under the sunglasses he was wearing. **'Hold on a minute, he said he had no eyes' **she thought to her self. Then it suddenly dawned on her what he was talking about. She cursed foully.

"Fucking Barillo he took your fucking eyes didn't he?" She continued to pace silently cursing the sick bastards that would do something so fucking sick as to take someone's eyes. Sure she was by no mean the sanest of people but even she hadn't tempted that, far to messy and fussy in her opinion, and she was rather fond of mentally and physically torturing some poor fucking sucker to get what she wanted.

Sands mock cheered "well aren't you a fucking genius?" He asked "so who are you? And who the fuck do you work for? And what the fuck do you want with me? If you don't fucking up and say in next couple of seconds you will be shitting bullets savvy."

He didn't once lower his gun as he waited for her to reveal want he wanted to know. Little did he know that he was currently dealing with the feminine version of him self, this would be interesting.

She spat "I'm agent James of the CIA the same fucking agency based in New York like your self. They should consider fucking calling them selves the Central incompetent assholes. My beat has been in Spain for the last three years.

They sent me to back you up; claiming someone who held a lack of respect for the rules would fit you like a glove. And who knew you as well as you knew your self." She hissed as she continued "those wankers had contacted me two days ago and send me down to Mexico of all places and of all days, the day of the fucking dead no less.

Those fuckwits contacted me far too late; otherwise I would have been here sooner and you'd still have your eyes. Lets get this fucking straight shall we, I don't like you at all Sands, but never the less I would have never wished you to have had your eyes ripped out."

Sands smirked as he asked "They drilled my eyes out not ripped them out. And you say your agent James as in the supposed fem version of my self? You transferred over from the LA branch to the New York branch five years ago. Three years ago they sent you to Spain and me to Mexico. They were sick of our discard for the rules and our psychotic ways.

They paired us up as partners for the first two years. We were sent to different countries because we were far to a like, we didn't get along and the agency thought that was a dangerous combo. Tell me did I miss anything agent Dominique Electra James?"

Dom scowled at the uses of her full given name, wondering how the fuck he found that out. Not once during the two years they had worked together as partners had she ever revealed her true name. He would call her the bitch, his psychotic female clone or James. She would call him fuckmook, Shelly or Sands.

She knew his full name after she had paid a fellow agent to get her access to her new partners file. She had an idea that Sands had done something similar. "Tell me Shelly whom did you; pay off to get your filthy paws on my file?" she smirked at the very black look he shot at her for the nickname.

"Lewinski, Guy Lewinski. I paid him hundred and fifty to get me your file, or at least a copy of it. You were a very bad girl weren't you James? I found my self getting a boner from just reading about the crap that got you transferred down from LA to New York. It was like reading my own file."

They both turned when they heard Chiclet clearing his throat. Dom noticed he was blushing brightly. They had been so caught up in tossing insults between them selves that they forgot they had an audience of one.

Dom turned back to Sands and noticed with growing irritation that Sands was bleeding all over the fucking side walk and fast. She sighed and snapped "all right Sands move your ass; I'll flag down a taxi. I'll take you to the hotel room the central incompetent assholes set up for me.

We need to remove those bullets from your leg and upper arm. Plus those eye sockets are going to need to be cleaned out, before they become affected with fuck knows what." Chiclet asked in his native language "shouldn't he be taken to the hospital senora?" Dom shook her head "no kid, that's not a good idea, not a good idea at all. Too many questions are liable to be asked.

Plus last time I checked and from what I remember Sands detest hospitals and Doctors. I if recent events are anything to go by then rightly so, he has every right to hate those jumped up know it all bastards. Luckily for him I happen to have a medical degree."

She turned to the kid and added "ok then I suggest you get home now, I'm sure your family are worried about where you are." Chiclet shook his head sadly and told her "I don't have any where to go. I live on the streets and sell chewing gum for money in order to survive and buy food. The cartels killed my family. I have no one senora."

Both Sands and Dom felt their blood boil in furry, the cartels and Barillo knew no limits to their heartless destruction. Dom nodded and sighed "ok come with me, I'm sure you can manage to keep Sands here occupied when we get to the hotel room so I can get the shit together I'll need to sewn his ass back together."

She took a pen out of her trouser pocket and took Chiclet's hand and wrote down the name of the hotel she was staying at and the room number of her hotel. She explained that she and Sands would meet him at the hotel. With that Chiclet got onto his bike and went on his way as Dom flagged down a taxi.


	3. A job unfinished

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter three: A job unfinished

Chiclet was already waiting out side the hotel when they arrived, having not had to deal with traffic like Dom and Sands had; he made it there quicker and before the two agents did.

Chiclet took a small chain out of his pocket and chained his bike to the nearest post. He then helped Dom get Sands inside. They took the elevator, knowing Sands would not be able to stay conscious if made to struggle up the stairs.

Luckily for them the hotel manager had been warned in advance that at least two of the hotels guests would be members of the CIA. And if they saw certain people coming in covered in blood or injured, they knew who they were dealing with and were to turn a blind eye.

Dom had contacted the whole team, the whole team of eight. The eight had been friends for the last two years; they were always together as a team during field operations. The whole team were going to meet in two weeks time for a meeting in New York.

Cameron Reese and Delia Hannah Delaney they had got married a year ago. There speciality was surveillance and bugging. Natalie Danielle and Carl Nicholas Deacon they are brother and sister and they were the snipers of the group.

And finally Drew Alexander Saunders and Chloe Amelia Kingston like Dom and Sands were the ones who dabbled in every area. Sands had known the others since back in the Academy. But he hadn't been regularly teamed with them until two years before Dom had joined them.

She had been immediately accepted into the group, she was so like Sands it was far too hilarious not to enjoy their snapping and bitching at each other, and not like her. It was evident that Sands and Dom fancied each other rotten; they were just far too stubborn to notice and do anything about it.

The sexual tension practically dripped off them, whenever they would end up having a bitching match. Everyone knew they would make the perfect couple, if only they could get past all the animosity between them selves.

Once inside the hotel room Dom kicked the door shut with the heel of her heeled boot. She sent Chiclet into the bathroom to gather some of the medical supplies she's brought with her. She never left any where without them, when she knew some serious shit was going to go down.

She led a half conscious Sands across the room, and then into the bed room. She carefully placed him on the bed and proceeded to carefully remove sands shoes then she took a pair of scissors and cut away sands clothes.

Sands quipped groggily; the drugs Barillo had pumped him with were beginning to wear off that, was never a good thing. "Why James if you wanted to see me naked and have your wicked way with me all you needed to do was ask."

Dom growled menacingly and commented coolly "I'd shut your fucking mouth if I was you, in less you have the strong desirer to bleed to death Shelly."

Sands snarled under his breath he hated that name, maybe not as much as he let on of course. No one except her would ever get away and live to see another day if they even dared call him that.

He had no idea why she was different and was able to get away with it. She just was for some reason unknown to him, and Sheldon Jeffery Sands did not like to be left in the dark over anything that concerned him self.

She removed her sunglasses and placed them on the bed side table. Chiclet then came back and called out from the living area "where are you Senora?" Dom replied "in the bedroom kid, do you have everything I asked you to get me from out of the bathroom?"

Chiclet entered the room and was startled to discover Dom had removed her sunglasses, and gorgeous dark deep brown eyes had been hidden behind said dark sunglasses. Dark calculating eyes framed by long curled dark lashes.

Dom told Chiclet to put the supplies close enough to the bed so she could reach them when she needed them.

"Now kid I want you to go into the living room there is a TV set in there. I want you to switch it on as loud as you can and close this door behind you. No matter what you hear don't come in here it's not gonna pretty."

The kid nodded and quickly closed the door behind him and went into the living room and switched on the TV loudly in order to try and drowned out the sound of screams and foul cursing that were sure to be emitted from Sands any time soon.

Dom quickly put on a pair of rubber surgical gloves and begun to treat Sands wounds, she removed a wickedly sharp dagger from her boot, a dagger made of pure platinum with an out line of a raven engraved in Gold with her initials engraved in tiny diamonds.

It had surprisingly been a gift from Sands on her birthday four years ago, before either of them were sent to Mexico or Spain.

She took out her lighter and lit it, before coating the dagger with the flame. She did that for a few minutes before she flicked the lighter closed and replaced it in the back pocket of her tight black jeans. Now the dagger had been sterilized she got straight to work.

She chose to remove the two bullets from his leg first. She used the dagger to dig out the bullets in his leg. Sands gritted his teeth and swore foully, god was he in agony. Yes most definitely, the drugs Barillo's men had pumped him with had now worn off.

Dom didn't dare give him anything for the pain, who knew what effects mixing another drug would have on Sands whilst the other drug was still in his system; even through said drug was no longer working.

Dom made quick work of removing the bullet in his arm much to Sands relief. She then cleaned the wounds on his leg and his arm with alcohol, this in return caused Sands to curse and yowl something really foul.

Sands fists were clenching and unclenching dangerously he was pissed and seriously so. Next was his eyes; she was reluctant to remove the glasses that were covering up the damage.

She just hopped Sands passed out whilst she cleaned out the empty sockets as she knew this would be worse then the removing and cleaning of the bullet wounds by a ten fold.

Carefully and slowly she removed the sunglasses and bit back a chorus of violent curses, foul enough to make even the sailors with foulest mouths blush like little school girls.

She shook her head and breathed in and out in order to get her temper under control. The little voice in her head commented dryly **'I guess they did one hell of a number on him, that's for fucking sure'**

Dom told the voice to fuck off and leave her the hell alone. The voice laughed **'not bloody likely Dominique you need me you would have had your ass shot to pieces without me' **Dom snorted in disbelief and disgust.

She took long silver tweezers and attached a piece of gauze that had been coated in a disinfectant liquid to stop the risk of infection setting in. She then proceeded to clean out the sockets.

The disinfectant irritated the painfully sensitive nerves that had been brutally uncovered by the drill. This caused Sands to howl in agony, no matter how Sands tried to hide the pain he was in, it was not gonna work, the pain was to great to not react to.

Much too both of the agents relieve the pain got so bad that Sands passed out cold. This worked just fine for Dom she was now able to work on Sands eyes with minimal fuss and discomfort for Sands.

As she worked she took a small flash light in her free hand that was not holding the tweezers. What she discovered enraged her to her very core.

That psychotic Doctor had not completed the procedure. He had only removed the actual eyes. All the nerve settings were still intact.

This in return meant there was a chance not a large one but still a chance that Sands would be able to see again with the aid of glasses and contact lenses and naturally a new set of eyes.

That's of course if her old collage friend who had become an eye surgeon was willing to test the recent and new procedure she had been working on.

Her friend had called her a couple of months back on her cell to see how Spain was treating her over the last three years, and said friend had mentioned her work she'd been experimenting with.

She finished cleaning up sands and finished by securing bandages and gauzes over Sands eyes and his bullet wounds.

She then let him in his underwear and threw the blankets over him. She then cleared everything away before removing and discarding her blood covered rubber surgical gloves.

She checked on the kid whom had fallen fast to sleep in front of the TV set. She sighed and switched the TV off and left the kid to sleep. She figured he deserved it after to day's events.

She then retrieved her cell phone from her light weight black jacket she had been wearing that day. She dialled her friend's number and waited for her to answer.

"Yeah, hey Luce how's it going?" She nodded then said "yeah believe it or not I'm in Mexico. What am I doing in this crap hole? Well my old partner in the CIA in New York, Mexico is his beat; it has been for as long as Spain was mine.

Look he was involved in something big, it was total bust. He's got no eyes Luce, the fucking bastard Barillo ordered some whacko nut job doc to fucking drill out his eyes."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she nodded and listened to what her friend was saying on the order end of the line.

"Well, yeah. Look listen the reason I'm calling is because when I was cleaning out the empty sockets I discovered the wanker who did this didn't complete the full procedure before he kicked my old partner out and left him blind out on the streets to defend him self."

She bit her lower lip and nodded before replying "when I say the procedure was not completed I mean the eyes have been completely removed, but all the nerve settings and workings were still intact, which brings me to the reason I called you Luce.

Do you remember when you last called me? You told me about the project you'd been working on. Well, I think I might have found just the right test subject for you to test the procedure on.

He has no eyes so that should make the procedure quicker and easier. You won't have to go about removing his eyes at all, seeing as he fucking has none to remove that is."

She nodded and said "of course I understand completely. What you need to know about this guy is that he is full of a shit load of pride, and being blind and served an early pension isn't gonna sit well with him, I can fucking grantee you that right now.

If there is even a remote chance he can have his sight restored to him one way or another he will jump at the chance like wild fire on crack trust me."

She nodded again and asked "what are the chances of this being a success or killing him? Look I'm not a huge fan of his but not even I'd wish this kind of shit or fate on him, no fucking way."

Her eyes widened slightly before she asked "what? You've already tested the procedure on someone. How did it go?" She nodded then grimaced "you tried on an animal as well but that was not a success, what about the human you said you'd also tried it on?"

She grinned and nodded "so your telling me it was a success, that the guy you did this on his recovering and has a new set of eyes. You're just waiting for him to heal and to see if the procedure was a success?

Great so your gonna call me at the end of the month and let me know if the procedure actually worked then possibly arrange an appointment for you to see him and make arrangements. Yeah ok, thanks Luce I owe you one I just hope it works out. Ok later."

Dom ended the call and closed her cell with a click and put it in the back of her jean pocket. She sighed as she made her way back into the bedroom to check in on Sands. She entered the room and was surprised to find Sands sitting up against the head board of the large king sized bed.

The pain he was in was evident on his face. But there was also some other expression on his face she could not identify, all she knew was that he had never looked at her like that before, and that the look was not openly hostile.

"So you're saying there is a possibility that I could get my eyes and sight back with in the next couple of months or so?" Sands asked suspiciously.

Dom merely raised an eye brow and eyed sands coolly, not that he could see her of course. She had no idea that he had been a wake and had been able to hear her conversation in the other room.

"Don't act so surprised James, you have always known since we were partnered together that my hearing was perfect, and the fact now one of my five senses is gone; and of course I have to compensate for that loss is only making said hearing even more perfect more so then usual" Sands revealed clearly in pain as well as board.

He asked her "so I heard you telling your little friend over the phone that that fuckwit never completed the shit he did to me, meaning the vital nerves needed are left unharmed."

Dom sighed and would have nodded before she remembered he couldn't currently see her. So she merely settled for saying "exactly. But don't get your hopes up Sands; my friend who is the surgeon has only completed this operation on one other. And she is still waiting to see if the procedure was a complete success.

If it is and this guy is able to see, it will mean he will have to be aided by the means of glasses and contact lenses. Tell me Sands if she agrees to do this procedure and you agree to go through with it, will you be willing to cooperate and wear the fucking glasses and contacts?

It in the end it will be the only way for you to remain in the CIA and as a field agent and not forced into early retirement with a fucking pension. So what will it be Sands?" she asked.

He replied "I'll wait until your friend contacts you. Then we'll wait and see or more like you'll see what happens?" he sounded bitter when he said that last part, making Dom grimace.


	4. Fucking nightmares

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter four: Fucking nightmares

"Sorry, baby, I told you I wasn't interested in your scheme, to small. That's the new Barillo, the old Barillo died in surgery a few hours ago. I'm his daughter. Fortunately for you nothing you did is worth dying over. You have only seen too much. We are going to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Sands, he was having the same nightmare that tormented him every time he closed his eyes, for the pass week. He was sick of it. His tormenting nightmares would always wake him up trembling in a cold sweat.

Thankfully he never made enough noise to ever wake up Dom and Chiclet, who were in the other two rooms down the hall from him. It had been six days since the CIA had moved the three of them to bigger and saver accommodations further into town, the quieter part of town that is.

The scene switched to the last time he was with in reaching distance of Ajedrez and before he killed her. "You fucking little monkey, stand up. See anything you like?"

Then the scene switches to a close up of the drill and the sound of the psycho doctors sadistic laughter. Its then Sands usually wakes up in a cold chilling sweat. But to night is different the dream did not end there, like usual.

Instead it continues and the doctor also drills out Dom's and Chiclet's eyes as well. Ajedrez's laughter has a callous insane quality to it. It is then Sands starts tossing and turning screaming a blood chilling and curdling scream.

It's enough to drive Dom into the room while he is still tossing and turning violently continuing to scream. She tells Chiclet to go into the living room and stay away no matter what happens.

He is terrified for the man he has begun to develop a hero's worship on, and of course for Dom her self, who knew what Sands was capable of whilst in the thorns of a terrifying nightmare? But reluctantly he does as he is told.

Dom slowly approaches the bed that her old currently screaming partner is occupying; she knows his throat is going to be killing him when he wakes, from all of his screaming.

She calls out his name, and briefly shakes him by his shoulders. "Sands come on wake the hell up, it's not real it is just a nightmare."

He continues to scream and she notices he has reopened the wounds on his leg and arm. Blood is starting to soak through the bandages she had replaced with fresh ones earlier on before he had gone to bed.

She shakes him harder this time, and this time it has the desired result and he wakes. But unfortunately for Dom, his screams have ceased but he has now turned violent, he thinks she is Ajedrez.

He grabs her around the neck and he is screaming "you fucking traitorous whore, I should have tortured you slowly and painfully before I killed you." It is then Dom realises as her capability to breath becomes more difficult, that he is hallucinating he thinks she is Ajedrez.

Dom would later on look back on this moment and still she would not be able to figure out how she managed to lift her leg up and smash her foot into Sands jaw, hard enough to make him let go and badly bruise him but not cause any serious damage.

Her not so gentle kick had the desired effect and she quickly moved, or as quickly as she could manage whilst still trying to get her sore throat to cooperate and allow her to breathe more clearly, and put a comfortable amount of distance between her self and a now heavy breathing Sands who is sprawled out across the bed.

She angrily wheezes "you fucking fuckmook, I'll fucking shoot your ass full of holes if you ever do that again Shelly. I am not that fucking Barillo bitch. Snap the fucking hell out of it god dam it." The painful wheezing and crackling sound of her voice does not disguise her violent fury.

Sands came out of his terrified induced haze and spoke in a horse voice from his screaming "James?" Dom spat "no fucking shit Sherlock." Sands struggled to sit up and let out a hiss between clenched teeth as he felt the burn from his now reopened wounds.

Dom asked with an edge to her voice "what the hell were you dreaming about? I presume it was about that Barillo bitch and having your eyes fucking drilled out wasn't it?" Sands knew he better come clean, he knew Dom would go through with her threat of filling his ass with holes comment if he pushed her too far, especially considering her current mood.

"Yeah it was, but not only that." Dom frowned "what do you mean not only that?" Sands pinched the bridge of his nose and silently swore as he revealed what had had him screaming.

"The nightmare started off like that; usually it would end with that fucking drill closing in on me. But not to night, for some reason it went on, not only my eyes were drilled out. Yours and Chiclet's were also drilled out as well. It was that and Ajedrez's mad fucking cackling that set me off."

Dom felt like someone had just violently punched her in the stomach. **'Fucking hell, that's some seriously, fucked up shit, no wonder he reacted the way he did'** Dom thought to her self.

She softened slightly at this. She croaked out "ok Sands we need to clean up your wounds and redress them. Your fucking little episode just busted open, the stitches in your arm and leg."

Sands spat "fuck off James; just leave me the hell alone to my fucking little episode." Dom snapped "quit being a fucking wanker Sands, quit your dam pity party" Sands glared at her; or as best as he could manage with no eyes.

Dom called out "Hey kid; do me a favour will you? Go into the bathroom and get me my supplies like last time." She heard him moving around obviously heading for the bathroom.

Chiclet knocked on the bedroom door fifteen minutes later. Dom told him to enter. He entered and gasped when he saw the blood on Sands and the black and blue bruise on Dom's neck and around her throat.

"Senor Sands you are bleeding, and senora James why is your neck all bruised and your throat swollen?" Dom tried to smile to reassure Chiclet that she was fine but it came out as a grimace.

"I'm fine Chiclet couldn't be helped, trust me kid I've had worse a hell of a lot worse" she croaked out in a clearly pained filled voice. There was no hiding the fact her throat was killing her, and it felt like hell to speak.

Sands spoke in a horse voice "Chiclet tell me what does her neck and throat look like?" Dom snapped "oh fucking leave it Sands its nothing." Sands snapped "it don't fucking well sound like nothing."

Dom snapped "what the fuck do you care?" Sands spat "I fucking don't, but there is no dam use in both of us being fucked up is there?" That was a dam lie and Sands knew it, he cared more then he was willing to admit. He didn't like the feeling of guilt that was currently plaguing him.

"Now Chiclet ignore her and tell me what does her neck and throat currently look like" Sands asked the boy. Dom shot Sands a very black look, regardless of the fact he couldn't see her.

Chiclet replied "there is an out line of two black and blue hand prints. And her throat appears to be swollen" The stab of guilt became more unbearable. Sands fucking hated feeling guilt, it was an emotion Sands was not familiar with and he didn't like how it felt, not one fucking little bit.

He sat back and allowed Dom clean and freshly stitched his wounds without complaint. The fact he's almost killed her did not sit well at all with Sands. He has his spats with Dom, but he by no means hated her.

Sure at first when they first met he disliked her greatly but hate was far too strong a term to use to describe how he felt about Dom when he first met her. Not that he would willingly admit it, but he terribly missed her when they were separated. He missed their verbal judo.

He missed being able to have a conversation with someone who knew how he worked, because they worked in a very similar fashion. She was and still is his female counter part and he missed her company.

He missed having someone who loved causing a shit load of chaos like him self. He missed all the fun they had together causing said chaos. Not that he would ever willingly admit to this. Hell would have had to have frozen over first; and perhaps not even then either.


	5. The annoying inner voice

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter five: Disagreements with the annoying inner voice

Two weeks had past since Sands almost strangled Dom, the bruises had faded and Dom did not sound like a frog when she spoke. Sands wounds had healed and he was back to his usual smart mouthed self. Evidently blindness does not cure someone of having a nasty sharp witted tongue.

The bitching and verbal judo was down to a minimum since that night, no one especially Chiclet found anything to complain about; this in Chiclet's opinion was a wonderful thing. Plus it was also peaceful as well. Life was quieter that was for certain.

Sands, was currently on the phone to one of his contacts, a contact in Spain. He was arranging for a passport for Chiclet. He would need one seeing as at the end of the week the three of them would be travelling to New York.

Both agents needed to see their boss. Sands also needed to inform the CIA that there was a possibility that he would not stay blind and that he would be back in action before they knew it. And of course they were meeting up with the rest of the gang. They were known as the fantastic eight. It had started off as a joke from one of their co workers, and from then on it just seemed to stick.

Sands ended the call and turned to discreetly in the direction he had heard Dom's foot steps end only moments before, and the sound of her lighting a cigarette. He tried to stamp down on the bitterness of not being able to see her, to see if she'd changed at all in the last three years.

He kept telling him self that it was stupid and he didn't care what she looked like. But the irritating inner voice made a point of constantly reminding him **yeah you keep telling your self that Sheldon, and even I may start to believe it**

Sands scowled not realising Chiclet was standing beside him closely watching him. Sands startled slightly but not enough for Chiclet to notice, when Chiclet asked "what is the matter Senor Sands, why do you scowl?" he had asked in his native language.

Sands shook his head and replied "its nothing kid, I' fine don't worry." Dom chose that moment to turn around and speak and Sands face and expression unknowingly softened. Naturally Chiclet caught onto this and he had suppress, a beaming smile of delight.

"What were you scowling at Sands?" Sands quickly covered his ass by saying "nothing just thinking of what the other six of the gang are going to say about my current blindness." That was not a complete lie, he had truthfully been thinking along those lines at one point. But that was not what was currently making Sands scowl.

Dom sighed "they are our friends Sands, we been through to much together for them to just turn their backs on you because of the fact you no longer have any eyes. Besides like you are already aware of, there is a possibility you will not remain with out eyes or sight."

She then added slyly "now tell me what was really making you scowl?" Sands opened then closed his mouth several times before finally closing it with an audible click. "What the hell are you going on about? I just told you, didn't I?"

Dom snorted and replied dryly "oh please Sands, Chiclet may not have learned how to see through your bull shit yet, but I have, I had two years worth of practice. Besides it's only what I would have done if I'd been in the same situation."

Sands huffed irritably. It was times like now that Sands really hated the fact Dom knew him so well. But there was a plus; he could read her just as well as she could him.

It helped that they thought a lot a like, and more often or not, one or the other could be found doing something the other was liable to do. They were so like and compatible that the CIA hated it. Dom snorted thinking **'fuck; just imagine what kids of mine and his would be like?'** Dom mentally balked. **'Where the hell did that fucking come from?'**

Her inner voice cackled in delight and announced **it is like I've been telling you ever since you met him, your perfect for each other, and you want to get into his pants admit** **it it** was now Dom's turn to scowl for the same reason as Sands.

Sands nearly cracked up when Chiclet commented "oh no not you two Senora James, why are you scowling?" Sands had always been curious about weather Dom had an inner voice like he did. It would be no surprise to Sands to discover she did in fact have an annoying little inner voice.

It was Dom's reply that confirmed his suspicions; that she did indeed have an inner voice. "Oh I'm fine. Just thinking about something I'd rather not, that's all." Sands whispered to her "or certain sadistic inner voice telling you what you don't want to hear." Dom raised an eyebrow and whispered back "and I presume you speak from experience here?"

Sands smirked and said "well, we wouldn't be so alike if I didn't now would we? My very own annoying little voice is what seals the whole me and you being a like deal." Sands knew she was grinning he could hear it in her voice when she replied "and here I thought I was alone in the insanity society. Ain't life just grand?" Sands snorted in reply.

Chiclet looked lost, he had no idea what his current companions were talking about. Dom having noticed his confusion grinned even wider. She replied "don't ask kid, you would believe us if we told you" Sands smirked. The kid would probably think them insane, or thorough he wouldn't be all that wrong in his assumptions to say the least.

Sands turned to Dom and said "ok. I've just been onto one of my contacts; he's going to see about arranging a passport for Chiclet." Dom nodded before asking "do you think we'll be coming back here any time soon?" Sands replied "yeah I do. The Cartel has probably already begun to recruit a new leader.

But as it is, I currently have no eyes or sight. That is something that needs to be taken care of before I even begin to make plans to take out the cartel. First of all I want out of this shit hole, and then I need to get my shit together."


	6. Sands wet dream, reuniting the eight

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter six: Sands wet dream, reuniting the fantastic eight

Sands discovered that night as he slept that even his dreams were not spared of the presence of Dominique James. That night his usual nightmares took a back seat in his mind for a change. Instead of being plagued by terrifying nightmares, he was having wet dreams, something he had not been on the receiving end of since his late teens.

They had arrived in New York nearly twenty four hours ago. They were due to be debriefed that up and coming morning. Then in the afternoon they along with Chiclet would meet up with the rest of their old group in an out door café.

Currently in Sands dream, he was lying propped up against pillows, as a very naked Dom rode his cock, bouncing up and down. Her round supple breast bouncing slightly with her bodies fast movement.

Her long dark hair flowing down her back in soft waves, as the moonlight from the near by window reflected off her sweat smeared skin. Sands hips bucked, her head was tilted back, revealing her long graceful swan like neck.

Sands moaned deep in the back of his throat as she grinded against him moving her hips in a circular motion, as she rocked backwards and forwards. She lowering her self onto him then rising until only the tip of his cock remained in side of her before slamming her self back down on his hard cock.

She screamed as he continued to fill her completely with every single last beautiful eight inches of him. One of the main things about this dream was that Sands immediately noticed he was in possession of both of his eyes and his sight.

He watched from lusted filled and darkened brown eyes as she continued to move up and down backwards and forwards. He felt him self harden even more inside her if that was possible, when she moaned and panted in ecstasy and whimpered in pleasure as he bucked his hips and hit that special place deep inside of her.

She grinded her clit against the base of his cock as he sat up filling her even deeper, as he hungrily captured her lips with his own. He pulled her closer until her breasts were pressed against his chest, as he moved with in her, the thrusting of his tongue in her mouth keeping time with the movement of his hips as he leaned forward taking her with him so she was underneath him on her back.

They continued to passionately kiss as she wrapped her legs tightly around his back and squeezed her inner muscles around him as he pounded into her, making him growl as her tight wet heat clamped down almost painfully on his shaft.

Just as they are both about to go over the edge, he wakes. Sands is covered in sweat, he rakes his hand through his damp hair and moaned irritably at the wet and sticky sensation between his legs and on his stomach. He is pissed to discover the sheets are also covered in his release.

Sands curses as his inner voice hoots with laughter and leers inside of his head. Sands; he does not at all appreciate being reduced to the petty control of an overly horny inexperienced teenage boy.

He grumbled irritably as he got up and carefully made his way out of the bedroom, making his way towards the bathroom. But before he reaches said bathroom he discovered he was not the only one who was a wake.

He turns in the direction of voice, a voice that is full of mirth, a voice that asks "do you want me to go and change the sheets?" Dom nearly cracked up at the look he shot in her direction.

Sands really hated her right now; he hated it when she was like this. Sands replied casually "I have no idea what you're talking about? Why would I need you to change my sheets?"

Dom snorted and replied "well, ok lets see, oh yeah that's right I came in to check up on you after I'd been the bathroom and I heard that your sleep was not of the peaceful Varity.

I listened for a few moments and quickly came to the conclusion that your dreams were not of the having my eyes drilled out by a psycho doctor kind either.

No in fact they were of the wet x-rated Varity, and usually said wet and x-rated dreams lead to very sticky sheets. And I bet if I were to touch your stomach right now, I would find it all sticky wouldn't I?"

Sands never in all his years as an agent, had he had the overwhelming urge to physically harm any members of the female gender or better yet fill said female gender full of holes, like he did right then.

He shot her a venomous and highly dark look and thought to him self as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him blocking out her hooting.

'I bet she wouldn't be so quick to fucking laugh her ass off if she knew she was riding my cock and screaming like a bitch on heat in my dream'

The next day, even after they had been debriefed and they along with Chiclet were on the way to the cafe three blocks from the main CIA building, Sands was still fighting the urge to not knock the knowing and amused glint out of Dom's dark brown eyes.

When the reached the café they immediately spotted the rest of the gang, neither member had changed all that much over the last three years so it was much easier to spot them or it was for Dom.

Dom grinned when they were spotted and Natalie retuned the grin and gestured them to come on over.  
Mean while at the table the others spotted Dom and Sands as soon as they approached the out door café, you couldn't help but notice them, seeing as they were dressed in their ever present black.

And of course they were in the company of a Mexican boy who Dom had called Natalie informing her of Chiclet's situation. Dom had also called and informed the gang to be careful what they say in front of Sands to begin with.

They knew about his lack of eyes and sight. Still even knowing, it was still unbelievable to imagine that Sands of all people had that happen to him. The gang were furious they did not take too kindly to one of their own being crapped on or harmed.

And the fact some nut job had drilled out his eyes did not sit well at all with the group. They just hoped Sands went through with the operation.

Dom had told Natalie about it, and she had told the rest of the group. All were eager to have Sands back and in one piece with eyes and vision. Dom took a seat next to Natalie while Sands sat next to Chloe. Chiclet sat in between Sands and Dom.

Carl grinned and said "I can't believe it's been three dam years without any contact from you Sands. Even Dom managed to keep in contact with Nat, Chlo and Del at least once every couple of months."

Luckily for Carl Sands could hear the lightness and none accusation in Carls voice, or Sands might not have been so friendly when he replied.

"What can I say up until a few weeks ago Mexico was my beat, and I was far too busy dealing with spying on Barillo's operation? And of course throwing shapes, setting them up and watching; them fall; or at least I did watch them fall at one point."

They all winced at the bitterness that his voice was laced with. Carl said "well, Sands there is still a possibility that you will be back to throwing shapes, setting them up and watching them fall again in no time at all."

Cam asked "apart from that bastard Barillo having your eyes drilled out, what was Mexico like in general?" Sands replied "ridiculously hot, but on the other hand the tequila was some seriously good shit."

Chloe laughed "oh Sands you and your fucking tequila, I guess some things are never meant to change are they?" Sands smirked and replied "exactly Chlo tequila is my drink and that isn't going to change any time soon if ever."

Natalie sighed "I hope this operation works out, it would be such a fucking crime if it didn't. I always secretly thought you had the loveliest brown eyes I'd ever seen."

Sands grinned and quipped lightly "same good old Natalie, you always were fond of peoples eyes weren't you?" Natalie replied "of course what else, the eyes are after all the windows to the soul."

Dom chuckled and added "ok yeah as much as I hate to admit it, Sands did have gorgeous eyes. And if all works out to plan, all I'll need to do is give Luce my friend a picture of Sands, and she can make a copy of said gorgeous eyes."

Sands couldn't explain it but he felt a sudden happy giddiness over the fact Dom just admitted to him having gorgeous eyes. He suddenly felt a pleasant warmness to wards Dom that he'd never felt towards her before or any other woman before.

Dom never caught onto the soft look of wonder and longing Sands shot her, but the others did. They figured Sands had no idea he was even facing in her direction with such an expression on his face. It was that look that confirmed what they'd known for almost five years, Sands wanted Dom.

He clearly felt more then lust for her. And if Dom didn't truly feel something for Sands she would have never admitted what she had about his eyes. They were seriously attracted to each other, but were yet to even realise it.

Drew smirked and thought to him self, **'oh yeah they want each other all right, probably as much as I want Nat and Carl wants Chlo'**

He and Carl had both tried and agreed to stop sleeping around in hopes that they could win the affections of the two beautiful female agents.

Drew had not picked up another woman in almost nine months. And Carl had told him it had been around about the same for him self as well.

Cam thoughts were almost parallel to Drew's own thoughts. **'This could actually work. If Sands and Dom got together and Drew and Nat and Carl and Chlo also got together we would be more then just a group. The group would involve into four separate couples'**

Chiclet sat there listening to the old friends talking and catching up on old times. Drew and Cam eyed the little boy and noticed he was nervous but still happy to sit and listen to them all talk.

Drew turned to Chiclet and asked "so kido, how did you end up in the company of our dear old Sands and Dom here?" Luckily for Chiclet the group could understand and speak Spanish fluently.

Chiclet replied shyly "well, I was selling chewing gum on my bicycle and I met Senor Sands on the day before the day of the dead. I persuaded him to buy some of my chewing gum before he told me to fuck off."

They all laughed knowingly at this, it was definitely something Sands would have said no doubt. The man in question merely grinned.

Chiclet added "then on the day of the dead he grabbed me and I tempted to sell him more chewing gum, but he threw it away. He then paid me to be his eyes and tell him if the cartel were following him. He killed four men; it was so cool the way he shot them even if he couldn't see them."

He finished "and I met Senora James when she came to senor Sands rescue. At first they said really nasty things to each other. So that was how I met them." The whole group grinned they instantly caught onto the hero worship the boy felt for Sands.

Delia asked "how come you were selling chewing gum, shouldn't you have been in school?" Chiclet sighed sadly and replied "no senora, I had to sell chewing gum in order to buy food and to survive.

I have no family the cartel's killed my whole family in cold blood in front of me. Senor Sands and Senora James are all I have left." Little did Sands and Dom know was that Chiclet often had nightmares about that day the cartels killed his entire family in front of him in cold blood.

Luckily for him they did not happen every night like they tended to in the beginning after it had first happened. The entire group were horrified. They were enraged the cartel was such murderous bastards.

They unknowingly had all decided they were going to requested to be sent to Mexico to dispose of the rest of the remaining cartel. It was obvious a new leader would have been chosen. After that the whole group ordered their food and talked among themselves. Chiclet would occasional speak; overall it was a pleasant and successful meeting.


	7. Finally coming together

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter seven: Finally coming together

Dom grumbled as she woke to the feeling of warm breath against her neck. She tried to sit up but quickly discovered something warm and solid was holding her down. She looked around her until she felt something or in this case someone moving beside her. She looked down to find a tanned arm resting across her stomach.

She followed the arm all the way up to the persons face; she was surprised to find her self staring at the face of Sands. She could tell he was sleeping by the way he was breathing. She blinked then frowned when she realised she was completely naked under the blankets, and she was willing to wager Sands was also in his birthday suit as well.

She was confused for a second or two until it all suddenly came back to her with startling clarity. Sands had been having the same nightmare he'd been having since the night he tried to strangle Dom when he thought she was Ajedrez. He had woken, waking Dom in the process. Dom was lying beside him, why you may ask.

Well, over the past month since they'd returned to New York the CIA had arranged for a three bedroom apartment not far from where Cam and Delia were living. Chiclet had not wanted to be separated from either Dom or Sands. So the solution to their problem was for the three of them to move in together.

Ever since they had moved in together Dom and Sands had took the time to just sit and talk for hours on end. They fought less often then usual. It was on the night Sands had the nightmare that she and Sands had been laying on Sands bed while Dom had read to him.

He had been reading a certain book and he had never gotten to finish it, so Dom had offered to read it to him. Just as she had finished the book both she and Sands had fell a sleep.

**Flash back to the night before:**

Dom had been startled awake when she had felt someone violently bolt up beside her. She squinted and readjusted her sleep filled eyes. She at first wondered where she was until a moment later when she spotted Sands; that she remembered she had been reading to Sands, She presumed they must have fallen to sleep at some point.

She noticed Sands was covered in sweat and was shaking uncontrollably. Dom reached out and gently ran her fingers through his sweat drenched hair, Sands startled at first at the contact, but soon leaned into the touch.

Dom and Sands had become so comfortable around each other over the last month that it felt natural when Dom leaned back and took Sands with her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck still slightly trembling.

Dom was startled at first and stiffed for a moment before relaxing when she felt Sands lips brush against her neck. At first she figured it had been accident, but when said lips brushed against her once more with slightly more pressure she knew it had not been an accident.

She stifled a moan when she felt the tip of his tongue moving in a tiny circle on her pulse point before she felt him gently suckle on said pulse point. Dom was unable to stifle the moan that escaped her that time, it felt to good to stifle her reaction. She felt his lips curl slightly in a smirk against her neck.

Sands kissed his way up her jaw pausing once or twice to suckle or nip at her jaw line. When he finally reached her mouth he gently brushed his lips against hers, testing her first of all to check if she wanted this or was about to slap him. He had to stifle a sigh of relief when he felt her lips move against his own.

He slightly deepened the kiss enjoying the softness of her lips against his own. He gently suckled her upper lip into his mouth and suckled on it with relish. She reached up and removed his sunglasses, thought it was ridiculous that he wore then when around her.

He was about to protest when she griped his hair with her hands and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard muffling his protests. Soon his protests were forgotten and he kissed her back just as hard.

He moaned happily and pulled her closer to him so her breasts were resting against his chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. He coxed her mouth open with his tongue and happily slid said tongue into her mouth when her mouth opened under his own. He kissed her hard and hungrily as his tongue entwined with her own.

Sands broke away from the kiss and kissed his way down her jaw, pausing to suckle on her pulse point in her throat before continuing towards her breasts. He sat back slightly and gestured for her to lift her arms so he could lift her black tank top over her head.

Once her tank top was out of the way, Sands gently caressed her breasts in only a way someone who was blind would, someone who couldn't see, but wanted and needed to make up for a lack of sight by caressing and touching.

He bent his head taking one of her nipples into his mouth suckling down hard as he grazed said nipple with his teeth before taking half of her breast into his mouth and suckling hard as he gently and happily fondled her other breast, humming happily in the back of his throat.

Dom threw her head back and moaned quietly as she could mindful of Chiclet who was only down the hall. She tugged on Sands hair pulling him closer, relishing the hot moistness of his mouth against her skin. His tongue was doing something of the most wickedly arousing things to her breast.

He released her breast and gave its twin the same treatment, as his hand moved down her torso, feeling his way towards the waist band of her pyjama pants. He released her breast earning a disapproving growl. Sands grinned as he gestured for her to lift her hips, hesitating for only a moment before she complied with his silent request.

He removed her pants in one quick practiced motion, he sure as hell didn't need his eyes to be able to pleasure a woman and remove said womanly garments. He had had enough experience to work in the dark; as far as he was concerned he practically was working in the dark. He knew the workings of the female body the same way as he handled a gun, smooth and sure.

He crawled down the bed until his shoulders rested against her knee caps. He breathed in her musky scent of her arousal, it was exquisite and a major turn on for Sands. He felt him self getting harder and straining against the only item of clothing he was wearing besides his t shirt, his boxers.

Sands briefly felt a pained twinge at not being able to see her naked beauty, he was certain her body was beautiful from just how it felt under his hands.

He leaned forward breathing her in deeply before leaning forward and burying his face between her legs as he licked at her clit and suckled not wasting at time fooling around, and why should he have, she didn't seem in a hurry to stop him any time soon.

Dom moaned and had to bite her lip to stop her self from screaming out aloud at the blissful feeling of his tongue plunging in and out of her tight and hot wetness. She became even wetter and growled when he gently bit down on her clit followed by a hard suckle.

She was a trembling mess by the time he added a finger to join his tongue as he pumped said finger in and out of her while his tongue swirled around her clit. He added and second finger and twisted them around inside of her hitting the little sensitive nub and sending her over the edge with a scream she muffled in a pillow.

He lapped up at her release making her moan at the feeling of his tongue against her now very sensitive sex. He then crawled back up the bed and kissed her letting her taste her self on his tongue and his lips. Dom quickly pulled Sands t shirt over his head and threw it to one side, as she used her feet to push down his boxers as he rested between her open legs.

He then positioned him self at her opening before pushing inside of her with one swift and smooth push. They both moaned into each others mouths in content bliss, as they kissed hungrily and he began to trust in and out of her at a steady pace after a few moments of letting her adjust to his full eight inches being inside of her.

They rocked against each other as Dom wrapped her legs tightly around his back. She lifted her hips to meet his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon he was pounding into her.

As he slowed down not wanting to come just yet, Dom managed to turn them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him, with his cock still buried to the hilt in her tight pussy.

He bent his knees slightly as she moved backwards and forwards grinding her clit against the dark ruff curls at the base of his shaft, causing both of them to hiss in pleasure and let out muffled curses.

Dom threw her head back and arched her back and she slammed down upon his cock then rose and continued to rise and full going faster and harder until she was slamming down upon him, her breast swaying with the force of her movements, as his hands on her hips guided her up and down his shaft.

Sands realised with a not so small amount of regret that this was a lot like his dream, only he had no eyes and he definitely couldn't see the beautiful dark haired woman bouncing up and down on his cock in contented bliss as she rode him hard and fast.

Sands sat up still inside of her, making him self entered her deeper as he hungrily captured her lips with his own, slanting his mouth over hers as he continued to guided her up and down on his cock.

He pulled her closer to him until her breast brushed against his chest, her nipples instantly peaking to hard little nubs at the contact of naked skin against naked skin.

He leaned forwards taking her with him so she was lying on her back across the bed and him leaning on top of her with her legs pulled over his shoulders as he pounded into her, French kissing her hard as he fondled her breasts lovingly.

Soon his thrust became more jerky and shallower as he came closer and closer to his release. He snaked his hand between their bodies and twisted and pinched her clit as he pounded into her once twice before they screamed into each others mouths, as he spilled him self inside of her.

His release spilling inside of her was enough to send her over the edge along with him as he hit that special place inside of her as he his hips continued to jerk against her until he was spent.

**End of flash back:**

Dom blinked as she snapped out of her memories of the previous night's activities. She turned back to face Sands and came face to face with a set of empty hollow sockets. Soon those sockets were covered behind eye lids as Sands leaned forwards gently kissing her.

Dom snuggled closer to him as they continued to kiss. When they pulled away Sands asked in a sleepy filled voice "listen Dom, I need to know; do you regret what happen last night?"

At first Dom was far to occupied; thinking over the fact in her head that Sands had for the first time ever called her Dom, instead of just James. She decided she liked the sound of her nick name when he said it.

She answered after a moment "no. why do you?" Sands shook his head and replied "no, I never regret this kind of situation. If I was going to regret this and I hadn't wanted this to happen, then I would have never come onto you last night in the first place. So your answer is no I don't regret what happened between us last night."

Sands added with a wistful little grin "one thing though, I wouldn't say no to a repeat performance, especially with a set of eyes and the ability to see you." Dom smiled widely, wishing he could see the expression on her face as she revealed her excitement evident in her tone of voice.

"Sands speaking of you seeing again, I got word from Luce my friend; you know the one who specialises in eye surgery? Well she called me yesterday evening; she told me that the operation was a complete success.

She said the guy she did the operation on, can now see perfectly with the aid of contact lenses and glasses. His eye sight is blurred without the aid of the glasses or contacts apparently, but the main point is that he can see."

Sands sounded like he was in total disbelief as he asked "so you mean if I go through with the operation I will be able to see again if I wear contacts and glasses?" Dom replied "yeah that about sums it up."

Sands couldn't prevent the beautiful smile from gracing his face if he had even wanted to. They had an appointment with Dom's friend at two o clock that afternoon.

They were going to make a cast imprint of his eye sockets and allow Luce to observe a picture of him with his own eyes before they were taken. Plus they were going to discuss the procedure and the after effects during recovery.

For once Sands truly believed every thing would be fine.


	8. Meeting Luce, Making arrangments

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter eight: Meeting Luce, making arrangements for a new set of eyes

A two o clock that afternoon Sands and Dom met Luce at her own clinic. Luce had taken one look at Sands had murmured to Dom having no idea how unbelievably sharp Sands hearing truly was. "Holy fucking shit he's hot and I mean seriously hot."

Dom had grinned as she and she alone noticed how Sands was trying to smoother his mirth. She replied in all honesty. "Naturally you think he's hot now, you should have seen him when a set of dark deep browns eyes had been apart of the gorgeous assemble."

Luce began to blush a violet shade of red when Dom said this out aloud and in front of Sands, who was grinning like a self satisfied Cheshire cat, Dom was waiting for him to start purring.

In order to cover her embarrassment Luce glared at Dom who matched Sands grin. Luce spoke "ok I will need you to remove your glasses so I can take a clay impression of your eye sockets. Lay back on this bed while I begin to mix the clays ingredients together."

Sands raised an eye brow and commented warningly "alright but don't say I didn't warn you first, this isn't gonna be pretty." Luce snorted "oh please, you think your eyeless sockets are gonna spook me? Give me a dam break I'm an eye surgeon, I've removed and replaced more eyes then I care to count."

Sands chuckled he liked this women, she had spunk, he could definitely see why Dom liked her and was friends with her. He shook his head in amusement climbing up onto the bed after removing his shoes and leather jacket and passing his glasses to Dom.

Dom passed Luce a photo of Sands taken before he had been sent to Mexico. She had said "you really had a nice set of eyes, which makes what those animals did to you even more fucking atrocious."

Five minutes later Luce left the clay paste to settle before using it on Sands. She walked over to Sands and leaned over him and begun to examine his empty sockets. She snorted in disgust and was heard mumbling venomously "fucking sadistic amateurs, giving people in my profession a bad name and reputation."

Sands had to bite his lip to smoother a grin of amusement; he couldn't resist asking Dom "Dom, tell me, she wouldn't happen to be a red head would she?"

Dom and Luce snorted at this Luce answered for him instead "yeah has a matter of fact I am indeed a one hundred percent natural red head. What's it to you any way?"

Sands smirked and replied "nothing really just wanting something solid to confirm my suspicions regarding your obvious spitfire temper you seem to having going here."

Luce chuckled before turning to retrieve the now fully usable clay mixture. She turned to Sands and informed him "I thought I might as well warn you, this is going to be uncomfortable, not highly so but still not what can be considered as a relaxing massage."

Luce had been right and she and Dom were treated to his extensive vocabulary that you wouldn't find in any dictionary of any known language any time soon.

In order for him to relax he had taken Dom's hand and proceeded to gently rub his thumb in soothing circles on her wrist, to distract him.

He wasn't the only one who ended up distracted either, much to Luce's amusement. She had mouthed to Dom "we are so gonna talk after I'm done with him James no doubt."

Sands wouldn't have minded but the clay was irritating the bared nerves that his eyes had been attached to. It was fucking infuriating to say the least. It wasn't agony, but it was a big enough inconvenience to get a completely none positive and pleasant reaction from Sands.

Luce continued to be amused until she had finished. She could clearly see Dom was getting frustrated as Sands played with her fingers absentmindedly, leaving her no outlet to get rid of the frustration.

Even Sands merely playing with her fingers had her hot and bothered and ready to jump him. It amazed her; the effect this man had on her, when she had been with more men then she could count, and none had had such an effect upon her like Sands did.

When Luce removed the newly made cast of Sands Eye sockets she carefully put it to one side to dry. She then proceeded to clean out his sockets of any remaining clay, knowing if she accidentally left any behind that he would be in for quite a lot of discomfort.

She and Dom left sands to put back on his coat and shoes and sun glasses. Luce led her into her office and quickly pounced "ok Dom spill, since when have you been so comfortable with him, the sexual tension was practically rolling off the two of you in waves? I thought you two don't get along."

Sands listened out side the door unknown to the two women. Dom answered "well up until a couple of months ago we didn't. But then over the last month or so we've gotten closer.

Everyone said I was his female counter part, which I considered to be bull shit, that's until I really got a chance to just sit back and talk with him. I truly am like him in more ways then I ever thought possible.

He is so much more complex then I first thought. I really like being around someone I can relate to completely. All I'm going to say is last night we started something, I don't know where it's going to take us, but I'm more then willing to find out."

Luce grinned "you mean you slept with him didn't you?" Dom sighed "you don't miss a trick do you Luce?" Luce snorted in reply.

Sands knocked on the door deciding to make his presence known, and also deciding he liked what he heard. He knew he could safely say the same about her.

Before they left Luce informed Sands that she wanted him to return in two weeks time, when she would conduct the operation restoring his eyes.

She revealed to him that if he took to the treatment and procedure as well as her previous patient had then he would have his eyes and his sight back with the aid of contacts and glasses in four months tops, as that was how long it took for the other guy to heal.


	9. The operation, a shocking revelation

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter nine: The operation, a shocking revelation

It was an hour until Sands was due to go into surgery. It had been two weeks since he had seen Luce and had the clay casts of his eye sockets made. Luce had called and informed Sands that she had a donor who had had the exact same shade of brown eyes Sands had once had.

She explained a beautiful Italian man was killed in a car accident, and it had stated on the man's medical records that his eyes were to be donated in the event of his death. Sands was stunned that someone had offered to donate something as precious as their own eyes before they were even actually dead.

Luce had commented and Dom had whole heartedly agreed with her 'a set of eyes from a beautiful man, going to another just as beautiful man in return' She had claimed that it seemed fitting that the donated eyes that came from such a beautiful man would be going to a just as equally beautiful man.

Dom had waited with Sands whilst they put him under highly strong drugs to numb him and knock him out long enough for the operation to be completed and for him to sleep for at least six hours after the operation had been completed.

Dom left a few moments before the drugs took full effect, but did not go too far. He had mumbled to Luce "do me a favour what I'm about to tell you must not go any further then between us, is that understood?"

Luce nodded before she realised he could not see her, She said to him before the drugs took full effect and knocked him out cold, "sure go right a head you have my word I won't say anything." Of course she didn't know that she had unintentionally already broken that promise.

"The one thing that has bothered me the most about my blindness over the last couple of months is the fact I never got the chance to see how much Dom had or hadn't changed. She is what I wouldn't mind seeing the very first time I'm able to see again."

And with that he was out cold. What he did not realise was that Dom had been standing by the door and had not managed to be out of hearing distance before Sands had spoken.

Luce looked up when she heard a chocked sob coming from over by the door. She and Dom shared a stunned look.

Dom had not cried in years, but that day she cried for the first time since she was ten years old. She took one last look at Sands before she turned on her heel and head for the ladies bathroom.

She splashed her face with water trying to cover up her red swollen tear stained eyes. She cursed; she had sworn the first day she had met Sands; that she would never ever fall in love with him.

But that was exactly what she had gone and done. Her heart in her opinion acted without her consent. She would have been stunned to discover Sands had silently vowed the exact same thing as she had the day he had met her also.

But he to had not managed to escape, he had fallen in love with her since she brought him home from Mexico. They were far to a like to have not fallen deeply for the other.

She went into the waiting room where the resting of the gang and Chiclet were waiting. They all noticed Dom's eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. None of them had ever seen Dom cry before so it was more then a little shocking.

Chloe asked worriedly "did something happen, is Sands ok?" Dom sighed and nodded "yeah Sands is fine, he's just gone in and is under the drugs they gave him."

Delia asked "then how come you look as if you've been crying Dom?" Dom replied "I'm fine; it's just something Sands said before he was out cold from the drugs."

Drew asked "is he being a bastard again? What spiteful thing did he say this time? And besides I've never known you to get up set over Sands less then pleasant exterior before."

Dom shook her head and replied "that's because I can handle him when he is being a bastard, I just give it him back in spades. But what he said before he was out of it, was not spiteful, in fact I had no idea he could be so un-Sands like."

Natalie asked "why what did he say to you?" Dom swallowed and replied "I wasn't supposed to hear or know. He was telling Luce and made her promise never to say anything.

But I don't think Sands anticipated that I would still be in the room when he spilled his guts so to speak. I can't tell you what he said seeing as like I said before I wasn't even supposed to have heard."

After four hours Luce came out of the operating room. She told everyone that the operation was a success, and that Sands had just been taken back to his own private room.

That he would still be out of it for the next six hours. But they could visit him, as long as they went in two's, and were no longer then fifteen minutes at a time.

The next day, at two a clock in the afternoon, Dom was sitting in a high back chair at the side of Sands bed. She was lying with her head on the bed, having been there all night.

Sands were starting to wake up, unknown to Dom who was still a sleep. Sands sighed and shifted uncomfortably, his eyes were uncomfortable.

Sands paused, his eyes were uncomfortable. He was startled to discover he could feel his eyes, something he had not felt in almost three and a half months.

A small smile of wonder tugged at his lips. He moved his arm and froze when he made contact with something soft.

He carefully touched whatever it was he had knocked with his arm. He was surprised to discover it was some bodies' hair.

He ran his finger gently through said hair and was secretly delighted to discover he recognised the texture and feel of the hair between his fingers. It was long and soft and silky. It was definitely Dom's that he was sure of.

Dom woke to the blissful feeling of someone's fingers gently running through her hair. She shifted into the touch and froze when she heard a sleepy chuckled, that sounded like it had come from someone who was not fully a wake. It was then that she remembered where she was and why she was there in the first place.

She lifted her head and looked up into the exhausted looking and pained face of Sands. Both of his eyes were covered with white gauzes with a large bandage wrapped around his head. She could tell under that bandage that there was some swelling and bruising.

Dom smiled and quipped "well, welcome back to the land of the living Shelly." Sands chuckled weakly clearly in pain.

Over the last couple of months he had grown accustomed to her calling him that, he liked it, but only she was allowed to call him that and no one else in less they had a strong desire to be filled full of bullet holes that is.

Dom leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Sands dried and cracked lips. She murmured against his lips "do you want me to call one of the nurses and get you something for the pain, as I know you're clearly in pain Shelly?"

Sands sighed and carefully lifted his hand and pulled her closer mindful of his eyes, before he captured her mouth with his own, he briefly slipped in his tongue before pulling away slightly and breathing against her lips as he murmured in reply "yeah I could use something right about now."

What they didn't realise was that they had an audience. Luce and the rest of the gang along with Chiclet were standing out side the room and they had seen every thing.

They all grinned, knowing what they had been waiting for five years to happen had, finally happened and they couldn't have been more pleased if they had tried.


	10. A beautiful sight

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter Ten: A beautiful sight

Four months had past. Four months of discomfort, four months of blurred colours and shapes and eye drops. The day Sands bandages would be removed and he would be given glasses and he would get to actually see Dom had finally arrived.

Dom and Sands were sitting on a brown leather love seat in Luce's office. Sands had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into him comfortably.

She was holding a pair of stylish thin framed glasses in gold but not the heavy kind, in her hand. The lenses were oval shaped.

Sands had not been to keen on the glasses but, Luce had explained that he would have to wear the glasses for at least another two months yet, as his eyes needed to settle and adapt to the glasses before contacts were introduced into the mix.

Dom had taken extra care with her appearance that day, knowing it would be the first time Sands would have seen her in three years.

She was determined to give him his one wish, which was for her to be the first thing he saw when he was finally able to.

Luce said "ok then, get ready to rejoin the land of sight Sands." The three of them shared a nervous smile between themselves. Luce added "right Dom, returned to him what was wrongfully taken. Put the glasses on him."

Sands sighed as he removed his sunglasses and Dom begun to remove the gauzes from his eyes. She then placed the glasses carefully on his face, she then leaned back waiting to see what his reaction would be. Dom was trilled to see those brown eyes that she had missed, he was finally complete again.

Both Luce and Dom silently agreed that Sands still looked sexy even wearing a pair of glasses. It was apparent that he was one of the very few men who could pull off the look and still look sexy without slipping into geek territory. They looked really good on him.

They watched him closely as he blinked rapidly at the speed that the blurriness had disappeared and had been replaced with perfect vision sharper then he had been used to over the past couple of months.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Dom. She was even more beautiful then he remembered her to be. She was dressed all in black.

She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a low cut black jumper with a black leather jacket. Her make up was perfect and not a hair was out of place. She had left it to curl down her back.

Luce smiled she could tell Sands was in complete awe of Dom. She was glad he had gotten his one wish, which was to have Dom be the first thing he saw when he was able to see again.

She decided they could use a few moments on their own so she quickly made up her excuse to leave the room. "Ok you guys I'll be back in five minutes, there is something I need to go and collect."

When she had left the room Sands leaned forward and cup the side of Dom's face before capturing her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. He leaned forward bringing her closer and laced his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away slightly and whispered against her mouth "you're so much more beautiful then I remembered you being." Before she could answer Sands kissed her again, slipping his tongued past her lips.

They pulled away just as Luce retuned with a tray with three coffee mugs. She hid her grin, knowing what they had been doing whilst she had been making a cup of coffee for each of them.

She passed both Sands and Dom their coffee. She waited to see what their reaction would be to the little surprise she had put in their mugs.

Sands being Sands was the first to react. He looked up at her and grinned appreciatively. He sighed as he drank from the mug and said two words "ah tequila."

Luce grinned when Dom shook her head in amusement. Luce commented "I was told by Dom how fond you are of your tequila. And seeing as your now off the pain meds and antibiotics, I figured you could use a treat."

Sands looked up and took a real good look at Luce for the first time. She was the same height as Dom. She had neck length red hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty, but not his type.

He grinned before commenting "yep, definitely a red head." Dom and Luce laughed at the fact he was still going on about her being a red head and now having his suspicious confirmed.

Sands added "any way down to business, as you told me at the beginning that you are a member of the CIA. Well I spoke to my superior and he informed me that my self, Dom and the rest of the group that you've already met; are being sent to Mexico.

He has read your file and wants you on the team, I will be leading this operation, and this is my operation. And I happen to agree with him, you will do well in the field.

He claims we need another medical professional on the team besides Dom. She is mainly needed in the combat and weaponry area, plus she is also my partner been reinstated. She works beside me.

You and another female agent will be joining my team, I do not know who she is, my superior claims I know her, I know very well."

Dom snorted and commented slyly "yep I'd sure as hell grantee you that you know her very well." Sands turned to her and eyed her suspiciously and asked "you know who this so called mystery agent is, don't you?"

Dom smirked and replied teasingly "naturally but I'm under strict orders to not reveal her identity to you. All I will say is that I'm looking forward to the fire works going off, because believe me when I say we will see more then sparks flying."

Luce asked "who is she?" Dom walked over to and whispered so not even Sands perfect hearing could pick up on what she was saying. Sands, he was starting to get pissy when Luce doubled over with laughter.

Sands scowled and continued "when your quite finished, I would like to continue thank you every much if you don't fucking mind."

Dom and Luce immediately ceased their laughter; they had caught the angry edge to his tone of voice. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he was starting to get a headache.

"Ok first of all Luce I need to know what other areas are you capable of besides all that medical crap. I need to know so I know what orders to give you when your medical expertise is not needed?"

Luce replied "at first when I first joined the CIA I tended to dabble in all areas, such as combat, weaponry, spying and bugging and surveillance."

Sands nodded and added "the reason we are returning to Mexico is because the cartel needs to be stopped. More then likely a new leader as already been chosen and has taken over by now.

The CIA have gotten word that the cartel have moved their second headquarters less then a two hours drive from the town dubbed as guitar town. I know someone who lives in that town.

If anyone I know besides Chiclet who wants the cartel's brought down, then it's El Mariachi. They are after him, and I know for a fact he wants those fuckers off of his back and out of his life away from his wife and their daughter."

Fifteen minutes later Dom and Sands left, telling Luce they would see her first thing Monday morning at the main CIA headquarters for the meeting with the whole team.

When they reached the outside of the hospital Dom smiled to her self and tossed her car keys to Sands, who instantly caught them. He looked at Dom strangely and asked "what? Why are you giving me your keys?"

Dom merely smirked and walked over to the passenger side of the black BMW. Sands looked at the car then at the keys then finally at Dom before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He quickly got inside of the car followed by Dom. He then put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He said "fuck, I've missed driving."

Dom grinned and leaned over and kissed him on the nose before leaning in more when he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. When they pulled away they were breathing heavily. Dom said "I figured you might be; that's why I decided to give you a treat and let you drive my car to the café to meet the others."

Sands kissed her once more before grinning like a kid with a new toy, as he put the car into gear and pulled out into the morning New York traffic, heading for the café.


	11. I ain’t no bodies’ baby sitter

**AN: Warning this chapter contains implied incest not consented between father and daughter, under age sex also implied. If this disturbs you or if you have suffered such a devastating fate; then please skip this chapter as I would hate to invoke any unwanted memories or ill feelings in others.**

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter eleven: I ain't no bodies' baby sitter

First thing Monday morning the whole group including Luce met up in the office of Agent Richard Donnelley. He was the superior officer to the team that Sands lead when they were out in the field.

Richard said "alright you lot, I will begin when the final member of this team arrives." No sooner had he finished speaking there was a knock at the door.

Richard called out "enter." They all turned to see a beautiful female enter. She was mid height and had a slightly Latino appearance to her complexion.

She had dark eyes and dark hair. And surprise, surprise she was dressed all in black, except her jumper was low cut and red.

Sands hissed "no fucking way, I ain't no bodies baby sitter Donnelley. Of all the agents you could have assigned to my team you had to choose my baby sister Kat."

Kat retuned the hiss and spat "oh shut your fucking moaning Sheldon." Everyone at that moment was strongly reminded of Sands. She was definitely his sister. They had the same eyes and the same features; hair and skin.

But two things could be said about Katherine Penelope Sands, that could never been said in return in regards to her older brother. She never slept around and she was a lot less cold natured then her brother, but she still shared his sarcastic nature.

Sands growled "I swear if you ever call me that again I will fucking fill you full of holes, family or not. Oh yeah" he added venomously "family, what a fucking joke, family don't stand around while other family shit on one of their own no matter what.

But I guess you never did learn that did you Katherine?" Sands sneered coldly, hatred evident in his tone of voice and the expression on his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence and air in the room surrounding its occupants. Kat replied sadly and tiredly "Jeff when this meeting is over me and you are going to have a long talk.

It's been three years since I last saw you. Over fifteen years of not being able to tell my side of what life was like growing up. I'm not in the mood to speak of our family and childhood issues in front of our fellow agents."

Sands froze he had never heard his sister use that tone of voice before. She looked and sounded genuinely defeated and wary.

And Sands knew for a fact not even sister was that good of an actor, she was truly being genuine. Sands sighed unhappily but reluctantly agreed.

After the meeting Kat drove her and Sands up to her apartment. It was nice moderate sized place, clearly in the nice part of town.

Once inside she poured a glass of white wine for her self and handed a beer to Sands. Once seated she sipped her wine and sighed irritably, the subject they were about to discuss was a really bad and traumatizing one for Kat.

Kat spoke "you think I willingly sat there and allowed are farther too constantly physically and mentally abuse you Jeff? I assure you I'm not our fucking mother thank you very much.

I honestly have no idea weather she actually took pleasure in watching him terrorize you, she never actually proved other wise did she?"

She continued taking a large gulp of her wine, leading Sands to believe if she was actually needing liquid courage to talk about this, then he sure as hell wasn't going to like this one little fucking bit that he was certain of.

She went on "You continue to live under the impression and belief that I was daddies little girl, his little spoilt princess." The look her brother gave her more then confirmed that was exactly what he thought of her. She felt sick to her stomach.

She continued "well let me assure you" she snipped coldly" I sure as hell wasn't, appearances at a first glance can be misguiding. Whilst you dealt with your own war with our father, I dealt with mine own with him during the night."

Sands suddenly didn't like where this was going. Out of no where Kat commented "I never did tell you who I lost my virginity to; did I?"

Sands, he was suddenly filled with a sickened dread, that he knew exactly where this was going, and it fucking enraged him to no end.

"As I was saying I dealt with our father at night. He would come into my bedroom. At first it started when I was eleven. It began with him just coming into my room and lying on top of the blankets sleeping beside me."

Kat begun to physically shake as she continued, while Sands temper was slowly boiling, boiling to dangerous and unstoppable levels.

He was going to make their father suffer so badly for this. Because of his fathers actions and his own stubbornness he had been robbed of the normal brother and sister bond and love with Kat.

"When I turned thirteen he begun to kiss and touch me, in ways that weren't in the least fatherly. I knew it was wrong, if it felt wrong, then how could not be wrong? But when ever I'd refuse him he would smack me around.

On my fourteenth birthday he finally forced himself upon me. It continued like this until I turned eighteen and left for collage then to the academy to train."

She added with tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she trembled. "I wanted to stop him from hitting out at you, but I feared what he would have done to me in return if I had actually gotten involved and tried to stop him.

No one ever knew what was happening in the Sands residence. In order to keep up appearances, I was that bastards little sweet princess, butter wouldn't melt in her sweet innocent mouth"

She spat bitterly. "And you were our mother's darling baby boy, those lying fucking conniving bastards. Oh mommy and Daddy must keep up appearances, and good sweet little docile Katherine and Sheldon Sands must obey."

She continued her voice like ice "I hated him for the fact he took away the one special moment of my life that should have been with someone I loved and was not an act of incest and rape" She drained the rest of her wine and shakily placed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"I loath both of our parents for the fact he and our mother turned us against each other, or turned you against me at least." She trailed off and sobbed miserably into her hands.

She continued between sobs "I've always regretted that I could never experience the normal sibling rivalry or the correct none hostile relationship with my big brother. I hate the fact I have no memories of you and I just being brother and sister."

She sobbed "I never hated you, but you always treated me like I was worse then the scum under your shoes. I never understood why you hated me so much, especially now that we're older."

She finished "when I was told Barillo had had your eyes drilled out I wanted to rip that fucking bastard to pieces. And his little whore of a daughter as well."

Sands, he was horrified to discover he had been led to believe all of these years that his sister was his enemy. When in fact she was quite the opposite, she had always been on his side, but had feared their father to much to reach out to her older brother.

Sands suddenly hated him self for all the nasty and spiteful things he had ever said to his baby sister over the years. Instead of being a bastard to her, he should have been there for her, and loved his baby sister when their parents hadn't loved either him or her.

Kat didn't care if he lashed out at her or was cruel to her or rejected her, she just knew she wanted her big brother and she wanted him now.

Before she knew what she was doing she had crossed the room and had thrown her self into Sands arms and sobbed painfully into his chest.

She sobbed even harder with relief when she felt him lift her into his lap and cradled her there and felt his own tears wetting her hair on top of her head.

Brother and sister for the first time were united as they sobbed and rocked backwards and forwards in each others arms.

Sands had not cried never mind actually full out sobbed, since he was a little boy of six. Ever since his father had backhanded him and insisted he was not to cry that men did not cry, nor did boys. It was a sign of weakness and weakness was disgusting.

It was if a set of flood gates had been opened and he was finally being allowed to release all those years of hatred agony and rage and ill unwanted feelings.

And hopefully in time he and Kat would get to have the loving relationship and bond of a big brother and his baby sister that should have always been theirs.


	12. fuck I hate flying

Once upon a time in Mexico

A new beginning

Chapter twelve: Fuck I hate flying

The next morning found the team of ten and Chiclet on a private plane arranged by the CIA to Mexico. This did not sit well with Sands, Dom or Kat nor Drew, Chloe and Carl and Chiclet. You see the six CIA agents and Chiclet absolutely loathed to fly any distance. They hated flying period.

This in return had put Sands and Dom in foul moods. It made Carl and Chloe extremely unapproachable. And of course Kat and Carl were on edge and ready to freak at a moments notice.

And Chiclet discovered his hatred and sheer lack of tolerance for flying during the plane trip to New York, and it seemed that that hatred was not going to go away any time soon. He'd be happy if he never went on another plan any time soon, if ever.

Once everyone had boarded, they were all instructed to belt them selves in. Chloe had grumbled sarcastically "like we even have to be fucking reminded, those wankers."

This earned a few appreciative chuckles. It was always amusing when Chloe was rankled, seeing as it didn't happen very often.

As soon as the engine had started up the atmosphere became all tense and predictable. Even those who did not have a problem with flying could sense the irritation and rankled nerves of those members who were bothered by flying.

When the plane begun to take off Chiclet begun swearing rapidly in Spanish under his breath with his eyes shut tightly and his fist clenched until his knuckles were stark white from the force of his grip.

The others, even those who were afraid smirked at the rapidly whispered cursing in Spanish coming from Chiclet. Once in the air and they were allowed to remove their seat belts Chiclet slumped down in his seat and whined "senor Sands there has got to be another way, there just has to be."

Sands chuckled at the boy and told him "first of all how many times have I and Dom got to tell you to cut out the formal crap, you are not going to be kicked off at for calling us by our last names at least.

And as for there being another way to travel besides by plane, then yes there is, but it takes longer, a hell of a lot longer kid, and I for one have no intentions of sweating my ass off when I can get to my destination in a matter of hours instead of days."

Dom snorted "yeah that's not all you sweat off either." This in return had the planes occupants roaring with laughter, all except Chiclet who was too young and innocent to understand the double meaning behind her words.

Sands commented with a leer and a saucy wink "trust me love such sweat inducing activities you speak of can easily and willing be arranged." This earned around of appreciative laughter from Drew Cam and Carl; while Dom, Chloe, Delia, Nat, Luce and Kat groaned.

Half way through the flight Nat turned to Luce asked "how come if you've been CIA the whole time that we've not met sooner?" Luce replied "I was and I still, am a member of the CIA. I transferred over from LA to New York a year after Dom did.

Everything started off fine, but when I was in the field I was sexual assaulted and it really fucked me up for a brief period of time. So the CIA made a deal with me they set me up with my own place under their control and allowed me to do what I do best without having to go into the field.

I took on the role of an eye surgeon, and I my patients would be CIA members with eye injuries. So I was still working for the CIA just not in the thick of it." Dom had a look of horror on her face she said "hold it, you never told me you were sexually assaulted in the field. I thought you were just sick of being in the thick of things."

Sands commented "I knew." They all turned to face him Luce included. He quickly explained "I asked Richard who you were and if he'd heard of you. I asked him if you were CIA; he told me that you were. So I paid one of the guys I knew and he got me a copy of your file.

Call a violation of your privacy if you wish, but I wanted to know who I was dealing with, this was my fucking eyes I was allowing you to mess around with after all."

Luce blinked and asked "everything? Everything about me is in my file? So you know things about me that would have never even considered telling you up front?"

Sands replied "of course, I wanted to know who I was dealing with. Give me a break I was allowing you near my eyes, and allowing you to do procedure on me that had only been performed on one other person before my self.

Trusting a woman I don't know is the reason I ended up on my back on the operating table under your hand without any fucking eyes thank you very much."

He added "if it's any consolation I have no intentions of revealing that information to anyone, or using it against you as black mail. Normally I would have in the past, but I figured I would cut you some slack seeing as you're the reason I have my eyes back, and not only my eyes but my sight as well."

After that everyone settled back in for the rest of the journey. Sands sat with his head leaning back in the head rest as he read a book and ran his fingers through Dom's soft locks, as her head lay on his lap.

Her body was stretched out across the seats. She had her head phones as she listened to music on her portable CD player. Chiclet was sleeping curled up across the seats. Delia and Cam were both a sleep. Chloe and Nat were reading like Sands.

Carl and Drew had head phones on listening to music on their own portable CD players like Dom. Luce and Kat were chatting away quietly so not to disturb those who were sleeping.


End file.
